Criado por los heroes del pasado
by mane08
Summary: Sally muere al dar a luz a Percy, pero por obra del destino estaba los mas grandes héroes de la historia para criarlo.. al llegar al campamento ¿que cambiara? , nuevos y antiguos amores surgirán para los antiguos héroes, mientras crían y protegen al nuevo integrante de su peculiar familia
1. Chapter 1

Criado por loe héroes del pasado

Capitulo 1

Prov. Teseo

Hoy decidí salir a ver en el mundo mortal, todos se preguntaran que como puedo hacerlo si estoy muerto. Bueno la razón es, que el terco de mi padre , a espaldas de su paranoico y dramático hermano menor , creo una casa ( o mejor dicho mansión ) en la que sus hijos ( y protegidos) podrían vivir a salvo luego de cumplidas sus misiones. Estado allí nos hacíamos inmortales (como las cazadoras). Pero el lugar es muy aburrido, por eso me escapo.

Estoy recorriendo muy tranquilo las calles de Long Island. Cuando veo a una mujer con un embarazo muy avanzado, intentando llegar al hospital, lo que le resultaba muy difícil ya que la gente pasaba a su lado e incluso la empujaba sin preocuparse de su estado.

"tengo el presentimiento que esto va a poner mi vida patas arriba "_pensé viendo a la pobre mujer _"pero bueno, héroe una vez, héroe por siempre "_pensé mientras me acercaba a la mujer para ayudarla.

Déjeme ayudarle señora_ le dije a la mujer, mientras agarraba su bolso y la sujetaba del brazo

Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Sally Jackson, y cuál es el suyo_ pregunto la mujer ya más tranquila, al tener alguien quien la ayude

Mi nombre es Teseo_ dije sonriéndole_ es un gusto Sally

Al llegar al hospital, atendieron a Sally con urgencia ya que su hijo ya estaba por nacer. Una ver que la deje pensé en irme, cundo una enfermera me bloqueo el camino.

A donde cree que va_ me dijo con rabia_ no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable, dios los hombres cada día están peor_ me empezó a gritar como loca _ no puedo creer que deje a su mujer sola mientras está teniendo a su hijo

Eee yo no – intente decir

Nada de escusas, se pone la bata y entra a acompañar a su mujer, de lo contrario me va a conocer_ dijo la enfermera loca, con una mirada que pondría a temblar al propio minotauro

Como el valiente guerrero que soy, le obedecí, por Zeus esa mujer es la versión mortal de Hera o Artemisa, pobre del que este condenado a soportar tal demonio.

Al entrar al quirófano pude ver a Sally toda sudada debido al esfuerzo para traer a su hijo al mundo, voy a su lado y le tome la mano, pude notar la sorpresa y el agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Tranquila Sally estoy acá para apoyarte_ le dije con una sonrisa, que dudo haya visto debido al barbijo

Gracias Teseo, no sabes lo que significa este gesto para mí_ me dijo con la vos entrecortada

Luego siguió con el trabajo de parto, cundo su hijo llego el mundo con un potente grito. Me acerque a recoger al bebe, para acercárselo a su madre. Cuando a mi espalda siento un fuerte y agudo sonido al darme vuelta, veo la maquina que marcaba el ritma cardiaco de Sally con una larga línea, al mirar a mi nueva amiga la veo con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Inmediatamente el médico me saca del quirófano aun con el bebe en brazos, al salir veo a médicos y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro. Me apoyo en la pared y veo al pequeño, tenía una mata de cabello negro rebelde y se podía ver unos ojos verde mar, al sentir su esencia lo comprendí.

"papa lo izo de nuevo"_ pensé viendo a mi nuevo hermanito.

Hola pequeño soy tu hermano mayor_ le dije a mi hermanito

Cuando veo salir al médico y se me acerca _ lo ciento señor, su mujer murió, no pudimos hacer nada.

Luego de eso llego una enfermara y se llevo a mi hermanito con ella para bañarlo y hacerle los chequeos pertinentes

"por Zeus que voy a hacer, no puedo dejar a mi hermano abandonado, el está solo en el mundo, su madre ya no está, y los dioses no son padres muy presentes que digamos, es un niño indefenso, con un número infinito de mostros tras de él, ya lo decidí me voy a hacer cargo de él"

Con mi mente clara veo llegar a la versión mortal de Hera con el pequeño en brazos ya cambiado con un conjuntito verde y una manta con dibujos de pescados.

Se va a hacer cargo del pequeño o lo va a dejar acá _ pregunta con una vos firme y mirada contundente.

Me voy a hacer cargo _ le dije muy seguro de mi mismo. Al instante su mirada se suavizo y me sonrió de manera cálida "y luego dicen que los hijos del mar tenemos un humor cambiante "_ me lo pudo llevar ya _ pregunte

Ella dudo pero luego sonrió_ generalmente tendría que quedarse unos días pero viendo la situación y que está perfectamente sano creo que eso no será problema.

Lugo de hacer los papeles pertinentes, me fui del hospital con el pequeño en brazos, doble en una esquina y me metí en un callejón viendo que nadie me vierta, y me transporte atreves de un charco de agua una mansión llamada la atlante, mi hogar.

Al entrar vi a un joven ojos verdes mar, al igual que yo, pelo negro que a diferencia mía tenía rulos, era mi hermano Orión.

A su lado estaba un joven rubio, con ojos azules y piel bronceada, era mi amigo Aquiles.

Y por ultimo un joven pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico, era el gran y aburrido Perseo.

Que traes hay Teseo _ pregunto mi hermano_ por los dioses en un bebe _ dijo acercándose a mi

Te robaste un bebe, atolondrado_ dijo Perseo acercándose a mí para ver al pequeño al igual que mi hermano y Aquiles

Bueno según parece tienes un nuevo hermano Orión _ se reía Aquiles_ porque el aspecto y la esencia no mienten

De donde lo sacaste Teseo_ pregunto Orión viendo a nuestro hermanito.

Hay mira, es unas larga historia, y me da flojera contarla_ dije a mi hermano_ pero el punto es que me voy a hacer cargo de el

Un niño no puede criar a otro niño _ dijo Perseo mirándome con burla

No soy un niño_ dije ofendido mirando a su hermano_ verdad hermanito_ dije con ojos de perrito ( eso siempre me funciona con las chicas)

Eee_ dijo mirándome_ lo importante es que tenemos que ver qué haces con el niño

Yo voto que se quede, el es un semidiós, y quien mejor que nosotros para enseñarle a sobrevivir dijo Aquiles

Es mi hermano y mi deber es protegerlo_ dijo Orión

Según parece la decisión está tomada_ dijo Perseo sonriendo_ bienvenido a la familia campeón


	2. Chapter 2

**muchas gracias por las personas que me apoyan con esta historia y por sus comentarios , si ven errores de ortografía o algo que no les quede claro , me avisan y voy a tratar de cambiarlo gracias**

Capitulo 2

Prov Orión

Oigan ¿cómo lo vamos a llamar? _ pregunto Aquiles mirando al pequeño

Yo voto por Teseo junior _ dijo Teseo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y abrazando al bebe

Con uno como tú nos basta y sobra _ dijo Perseo para varear peleando con el loco de mi hermano

Yo voto por Perseo, después de todo el fue el único de nosotros que tuvo un final feliz _ dije Orión con la mirada triste por el destino que cada uno de ellos tuvo que enfrentar

Sí, creo que eso sería de cierta forma… la esperanza de un buen futuro_ dijo Aquiles

No es justo_ dijo Teseo_ yo soy su hermano, tendría que tener mi nombre

Al igual que Orión, aunque pensándolo bien… su segundo nombre debería ser Orión_ dijo Perseo viendo al mayor de los hijos de Poseidón_ ya que no fuiste tan loco como Teseo, y tu vida habría seguido de no ser porque te sacrificaste por amor a Artemisa

Si, sería un buen nombre pensándolo bien_ dijo Teseo mirándome con una sonrisa_ después de todo nadie es tan genial como yo, y sería demasiado peso para el pobre niño llevar mi nombre_ dijo Teseo con arrogancia.

Bien está decidido se llamara Perseo Orión_ dijo Aquiles

Perseo Orión Jackson_ dijo Teseo con una mirando tristemente a Perseo

¿Jackson?- pregunto Orión

Es el apellido de su madre _ respondió mi hermano.

Entiendo, es la mejor idea que has tenido en años _dijo el Perseo mayor

Bien, será mejor que vallamos a conseguir las cosas, que necesita Percy _ dijo Aquiles dijo Aquiles llendose a su cuarto

¿percy? Dijimos los todos

Es que Perseo es muy serio, mejor es Percy _ explico el guerrero _ aparte así evitamos confusiones.

Unas horas más tarde el pequeño Percy logro lo que miles de monstruos intentaron hacer durante siglos, volver loco a 4 héroes al mismo tiempo.

Duérmete Percy, duérmete ya, que si no Hera te va a rostizar_ cantaba Aquiles mientras intentaba calmar al lloroso bebe

¿Estará enfermo?_ pregunto Teseo

Hace una hora que no lo podemos calmar_ dijo Perseo con desesperación mirando el bebe

Oigan muchachos _ dije entrando por la puerta de la gran cocina _ intentaron cambiarlo de pañal o dándole de comer_ dije recibiendo miradas avergonzadas de los otros 3 semidioses.

No se nos había ocurrido eso _ dijo Perseo avergonzado

Pero si cada uno de ustedes tuvo hijos_ deje sorprendido _ Perseo tuvo 8 hijos, Aquiles tuvo 1 y Teseo bueno, creo que quería poblar Grecia.

La verdad quien se ocupaba era Andrómeda _ dijo Perseo_ cuando eran bebes no me ocupaba mucho de ellos… estaba peleando o resolviendo los problemas de mi reino _ dijo Perseo entristecido por lo último, pensando en todo lo que se perdió de la vida de sus hijos.

Yo a mi hijo céreo que lo vi a lo mucho, dos veces en toda mi vida _ dijo Aquiles _ siempre estaba en la guerra dirigiendo a los mirmidones

Espérate que estoy tratando de contar cuantos hijos tuve en total_ dijo Teseo, el cual recibió miradas incrédulas de todos en la sala, en serio hasta Percy dejo de llorar y lo miro serio.

Bien eso no quiero saber_ dije a mi descuidado hermano _ Aquiles dale el bebe a Perseo que junto con Teseo lo van cambiar, mientras que tu y yo vamos a buscar todo lo necesario para hacerle la leche

Prov. Perseo

Tomamos a Percy y lo llevamos a la habitación que le habíamos preparado, con todas las cosas que conseguimos de internet y la empresa de correo de Hermes.

El cuarto de Percy era una mescla de, color verde mar y criaturas marinas, como hipocampos, pulpos, peses y también había caballos.

Al llegar en el cuarto lo pusimos en el cambiador y nos pusimos manos a la obra

Tú busca esos pañales desechables, mientras yo le voy sacando el pañal_ le dije a Teseo mientras descambiaba al niño

Listo ya los encontré _ dijo el hijo de poseído trayendo los pañales y todo lo necesario para cambiarlo

Bien esto lo vi por televisión _dije (está bien que naciera hace siglos, pero ahora vivo en una era moderna, me tengo que adaptar) _ bien primero hay que limpiarlo _ dije haciéndolo

Bien después hay que ponerle el talco, yo se lo pondré_ dijo poniendo el talco arriba de Percy y agitándolo con brusquedad, solo que la botella estaba del otro lado, nosotros dos llenos de talco

Tarado_ le dije a Teseo tratando de quitarle el talco y poniéndoselo a un sonriente Percy_ bien ahora hay que ponerle el pañal_ dije agarrando el pañal y poniéndoselo

Ee Perseo creo que se lo pusiste mal_ dijo Teseo mirando el incomodo Percy

Bien ya se lo coloco mejor_ le dije a Perseo haciéndolo, apenas le saco el pañal, noto una mirada picara en el bebe, luego de eso…. Bueno terminamos mojados de pipi.

Hey renacuajo, tan chiquito y ya haciendo bromas _: dijo Teseo con una sonrisa torcida

Vas a ser una muy mala influencia para el pobre niño _ le dije a Teseo mirándolo directamente mientras el ponía una mirada de orgullo

Prov Orión

Veo bajar a los muchachos cubiertos de talco, mojados y con un olor terrible, sosteniendo a Percy lejos de ellos para que no se ensucie

¿Qué les paso? _Pregunte intentado no reírme, cosa que no izo Aquiles

Sin comentarios_ dijo Teseo, mientras Perseo me daba a Percy _ nos vamos a bañar _dijeron a a la vez saliendo corriendo hacia el baño

Bueno peque a comer _ le dije a Percy _ fíjate si la leche esta caliente poniéndote unas gotas en la mano Aquiles_ le dije a mi sonriente amigo

Calienteeeee_ dijo gritando el guerrero mientras corría al caño con biberón y todo

Lugo de darle de comer a Percy y hacerle eructar (evitando que Teseo lo ponga boca abajo para lograrlo) logramos que se durmiera

Buenas noches hermanito _ le dije a Percy dejándole en la cuna y saliendo del cuarto , para encontrar a mis otros 3 compañeros sentados en el sofá

Hay que día _dije yendo hacia ellos

Parece que vamos a tener que aprender a ser padres _ dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Si Percy sobrevive a nuestra crianza, sobrevivirá a todo _ dije causándole risa a mis amigos


	3. Chapter 3

**hola perdón x la tardanza, tenia muchas cosa que hecer y poca inspiracion ,, gracias a todos los que comentaron **

**como respuesta a una pregunta .. la pareja sera Annabeth y percy ... artemis tiene a otro hijo del mar al cual atormentar jajaj**

Capitulo 3

prov. Aquiles:

Ya han pasado 8 meses desde que tenemos a Percy a nuestro cuidado y en ese tiempo aprendimos un par de cosas:

Los hijos del mar descubren sus habilidades con el agua a edad muy temprana. (para nuestra desgracia)

Flash back

Teníamos que darle su primer baño a Percy. Los encargados éramos Perseo y yo.

Lo llevamos al baño, preparamos su bañera, color verde. Mientras yo lo sostenía para que su cabecita no se metiera al agua, Perseo se encargaba de lavarlo. Una vez limpio, al intentar sacarlo, Percy se ponía a llorar a todo pulmón,

Percy ya tenemos que sacarte del agua_ le decía Perseo, como si el pobre bebe entendiera.

Perseo es una bebe no te entiende_ dije mirando a un lloroso Percy, que miraba a la canilla del lava manos con picardía. De golpe de la canilla salió un chorro de agua hacia Perseo dejándolo todo empapado.

Que fue eso_ me pregunto el mojado Perseo, cuando sentimos, una pequeña risita que venía de Percy-_fuiste tú _ le pregunto el guerrero al bebe (si como si pudiera hablar) a lo que Percy respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

Fin flash back

Nunca enojes a un hijo de Poseidón con su elemento cerca. ( lo puedes lamentar) .

Flash back

Cuando Percy tenía 3 mese resolvimos pasar el día en la piscina de la casa, todos nos pusimos nuestro trajes de baño, le pusimos al pequeño un traje de baño azul con hipocampos, lo llenamos de protector solar (en serio de bronceado paso a tener un color de piel que el mismo hades envidiaría) y lo pusimos en una salvavidas ideal para bebes cosa que solo se mojara un poco las piernas. Cosa que no le gusto al pequeño.

Percy ya no te intentes escapar_ decía Orión al pequeño volviéndolo a sentar bien, ya que faltaba poco para que salga del salvavidas y se arrojara a la pileta

Ya Percy es peligroso _ lo reprendió para sorpresa de todos Teseo, cosa que no le gusto al pequeño , perecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar cuando de repente , puso una esa sonrisa picara con la que nos estábamos familiarizando

Odio esa sonrisa_ se lamento Perseo, cuando de pronto sentimos que un remolino de agua que nos arrojaba fuera de la pileta,

Cuando pude recomponerme del golpe, vi que el impulso de agua me había largado hacia las sillas plegables que estaban frente a la piscina, vi que Teseo estaba sobre las ramas de uno de los arboles del inmenso patio, Orión estaba sobre unos matorrales. Mientras que Perseo estaba en los pies de la alberca (no es justo porque a él no lo largo tan lejos, eso es favoritismo) mientas Percy estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo cerca de un confundido y mojado Perseo.

Baya el enano va a ser poderoso_ fue lo que dijo Teseo desde arriba del árbol

Si pero, porque tiene que practicar sus habilidades con nosotros_ dijo un resignado Orión

Fin flas back

La única manera de tener quieto a Percy es con comida.

Blas back

Percy ya tenía 5 meses y estaba empezado a gatear, para nuestra mala suerte, ya que era muy inquieto….

Esa mañana creímos que Percy estaba dormido, ya que el pequeño se suele despertar a las 9 y eran las 7 de la mañana. Cuando oímos un ruido desde el cuarto de Teseo

Que es ese ruido _ pregunte a mis amigos

Ni idea, tal vez sea el minotauro intentando robar las revistas porno de Teseo_ dijo Perseo, mientras el hijo de Poseidón iba perdiendo el color.

Nooo, todo menos mis revistas_ dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación (creo que le podía ganar a Hermes una carrera con esa velocidad). De pronto escuchamos un grito de un tanto femenino. Cuando fuimos a ver qué había pasado encontramos todas las revistas de Teseo en el piso babeadas roras y pisoteadas por un sonriente Percy.

Peque que hiciste y como saliste de tu cuna _ le pregunto Orión al bebe (1 en serio esperan que les conteste un bebe y 2 creo que Percy es la reencarnación de houdini). A lo que el bebe le respondió con un balbuceo, antes de empezar a gatera a toda velocidad.

Alto campeón_ dije a Percy agarrándolo cuando pasaba por mi pierna _ ya es hora de comer _ le dije mientras el pequeño trataba de liberarse, al escuchar la palabra comida sonrío contento y se dejo llevar a la cocina sin problemas

En su cuarto se quedo un triste Teseo lamentándose por sus revistas destruidas

Fin flas back

Nunca te interpongas entre un hijo del mar y la película de" la sirenita". ( si también lo digo por los mayores)

Flash back

Un día, Orión llego con una película titulada "la sirenita" que se trataba de una chica del reino de su padre que se enamoraba de un mortal. O algo asi, la cuestión es que en cuanto se pusieron a mirar la película, a los 3 hijos de Poseidón no había manera de alejarlos de la pantalla;… hace 3 días enteros que veíamos la película una y otra vez, hasta ya me sabia las canciones de memoria.

Con Perseo optamos por lo más sano, y esconderles la película, como resultado teníamos a 2 hijos de Poseidón persiguiéndonos y a otro de sus hijos llorando en el sillón

Percy me perseguía a mí (ese niño sí que gatea rápido) y Orión a Perseo… la verdad que ya estoy dudando del estado mental de Teseo, en serio que un bebe sea más maduro dice mucho. La cuestión es que habíamos puesto la película en el congelador y a causa del agua y el frio se rallo.

Cuando se enteraron de que le sucedido a su película, terminamos congelados y con Teseo preguntándonos,¿porque tritón nunca les había presentado a sus sobrinas?

Ten las armas lejos del alcance de Percy. ( si es una espada , aun mas )

Cuando Percy tenia 7 meses, se nos ocurrió practicar con nuestras armas, Perseo , Teseo y yo con espadas y Orión con el arco

Pensamos que el pequeñín no le tomaría importancia o le tendría miedo a las armas así que dejamos la habitación donde las guardábamos abierta. Fue una mala idea, porque en la mitad del entrenamiento Percy apareció con una espada que el tonto de Teseo debía cuidar, su nombre era contracorriente, cuando intentamos quitarcela el pequeño empenso a moverla de un lado a otro, con movimientos Torpes y lentos , pero que no nos permitían quitarle el arma.

Como dignos guerreros que somos , fuimos todos contra un bebe de 7 meses ( si lo sé no parece muy valiente , pero ese enano sí que va a ser una arma mortal cundo crezca ) . el resultado fue : Perseo con un corte en la pierna, al intentar agarrarlo por la espalda, Orión con un corte en el brazo, per intentar agarrarlo de frente, Teseo con un mal corte de cabello y un tanto pálido de que allá tenido una espada manejada por un niño pan cerca de su cuello, yo con una herida en las manos por intentar agarrar la espada , y un sonriente Percy mirando la espada como si fuera su juguete nuevo

Muy bien quédatela _ dijimos todos a la vez, a un sonriente Percy, mientras nos íbamos a curar las heridas.

Fin flas back

Que todo valer la pena

Esto nos pasó hoy, nos había llegado un mensaje iris de Poseidón diciéndonos que hoy nos vendría a ver.

Para estar preparados, ordenamos y limpiamos la casa, preparamos la comida (bueno ese fue Orión, pasar tanto tiempo con las cazadoras influyo en ese chico) y lo mas importante, ocultamos a Percy, la verdad teníamos miedo que tío p nos lo quite.

Al llegar el dios de los mares ya estaba todo listo, en la visita nos turnábamos para ir a ver al pequeño o darle de comer, creíamos que teníamos todo controlado bueno casi todo...

Orión ¿ porque hay un biberón en la alacena?_ pregunto el dios a su hijo , cuando estaba buscando una tasa

Es de Teseo ya sabes lo infantil que es_ dijo Orión a su padre , mientras recibía una mirada incrédula del dios , y una amenazante de Teseo .

Muy bien y de quien es la comida de bebe_dijo mintras señalaba los potes de comida de bebe en conseba

Son de Aquiles_ dijo un sonriente Teseo, mirándome con burla

Si que acaso nunca las probaste tío p son deliciosas- dije agarrando uno chocara y sacando un poco de esa comida_ son mis favoritas _ dijo mientras me metía la cuchara en la boca (dioses esa comida era horrible con razón Percy nunca la quería comer y terminaba en la cabeza de alguno de nosotros)

Muy bien _ dijo el dios incrédulo , yendo hacia al comedor_ eee muchachos y esta trencito _ dijo señalando uno de los juguetes del bebe , el cual olvidamos guardar.

Es de Perseo _dijo de inmediato mirando a mi amigo

Si es que quiero ser conductor de trenes y estaba practicando _ dijo un sonriente Perseo mirando con odio al juguete.

Y ese dibujo _dijo Poseidón notando uno de los dibujos que Percy había hecho y se lo había regalado a Perseo (en serio es favoritismo, yo no tengo un dibujo)

Lo izo orión _dijo Perseo _ ya está mejorando sus habilidades artísticas

Chicos creo que el encierro les está afectando _dijo el dios_ iré a buscar mi tridente_ dijo yendo hacia la biblioteca donde había dejado su tridente

No puede ser _dijo Teseo mirando hacia la escalera , cuando volteamos vimos a Percy con el tridente de su padre subiendo la escalera ( 1 como pudo robarle a un dios , que acaso es legado de Hermes o qué y 2 como pude mover un objeto que es 3 veces más grande que el)

Cuando Orión se estaba por recoger a Percy, una luz nos encegueció, al momento vimos al dios del mar frente a Percy, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Esto no puede ser cierto, yo a ti te conozco _le dijo el dios al bebe mientras lo alzaba_ pensé que habías muerto, pero estas bien_ dijo el dios con alegría abrazando a su hijo menor, a lo que Percy rio

Papa te lo podemos explicar dijo Teseo mirando a su padre

Y Sally _ pregunto el dios, el cual recibió una mirada triste de su hijo que lo decía todo_ lo entiendo, me voy a llevar al niño al mundo mortal_ dijo el dios para disgusto de todos

Papa, su nombre es Percy , y nosotros lo estamos criando_ dijo Orión con determinación

Lo mejor será que me lo lleve el mundo mortal_ al escuchar eso Percy empezó a llorar y a estirar los brazos hacia Orión, quien de inmediato tomo al bebe en brazos y lo intento calmar

Pero las leyes dicen_ intendo decir el dios

Las leyes dicen que usted no lo pude criar, no dice nada de nosotros. Percy ya está acostumbrado a nosotros y nosotros a el. Sé que no fuimos buenos padres, pero queremos a el pequeño y aunque nos cuesta adaptarnos… si nos lo quita estaría haciendo sufrir al pequeño y a nosotros _dijo enfrentando al dios, el cual puso una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Muy bien, pueden criarlo _ dijo el dios con una sonrisa_ así también podre formar parte de su vida … los vendré a visitar una vez al mes _dijo el dios mirándonos a todos

Eso es genial, pero este pequeño tiene sueño y es hora de llevarlo a dormir _ dijo Perseo alzando a un somnoliento Percy y llevándolo a su cuarto

Y como va la crianza _nos pregunto el dios, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ni se imagina _ dijo mirándolo _ es difícil , agotadora , caótica_ dije recordando todas las travesuras del pequeño_ pero al mismo tiempo_ dijo recordando , cada vez que Percy nos hacia un dibujo , cundo nos buscaba para que le leamos un cuanto, o para que juguemos con él , cuando se dormía acurrucado al lado nuestro_ todo vale la pena

**quienes creen que seria una buena pareja para Aquile y Perceo la mas votasas ganan** . **gracias**


End file.
